Tidus's Sisters
by Kikyo-Tabitha-Yukena
Summary: The game reschedualed a death and now a possible cheater RR
1. The game 10 years ago

AN: Hey ya'll. This if like my 5th fan fic. I have way to much spare time. Ok so its like this. Yuna is in her ffx-2 outfit. If you don't know what it looks like you can go to psx2.com and click preview then go to f then click final fantasy 10-2. HAHA I like the fact that I accually know something. It's cool.  
  
to the storie  
  
"Yuna are you ready?" A sad voice said from behind her.  
  
" Yes I am and don't look so sad. Your not going to a funeral." Yuna said.  
  
" I will be soon enough." The voice said.  
  
" No you won't. I won't need one when that time comes." Yuna said. " Lulu don't worry so much about me."  
  
1,010 years in the past.  
  
" Ok Tidus no presure. Go out and win this game for us." The Coach yelled.  
  
" Yea no presure. Only some one riding on your back to the top. Wait no I have a whole team riding on my back to the top." Tidus said with a mad look on his face.  
  
"Ok ok. Well your only 7 don't get an additude. You need to show your mom what you can do. After your dad vanished. Which I'm surprised after a week your back here. I thought it would take you a while you get used to it." His coach said.  
  
" Well I'm full of surprises.Also I con lose a game if there is to much presure on me." Tidus said smirking.  
  
" Wll I can also kick you off the team." His coach said.  
  
" Oh, well as true as that is. I don't think you would. Because I think if you kicked me off. You would accually have to do something. And you probably wouldn't win as many games." Tidus smarted off.  
  
" Sir Tidus. You have someone waiting to see you in the entrance hall." A woman said.  
  
" Be there in a sec. So are you really gonna kick me off?" Tidus asked.  
  
" Well when you put it that way how could I? But, I could make you play in the clown outfit AGAIN!" His coach replyed.  
  
" Well im goning to go see who is here for me." Tidus answerd.  
  
With one final look at his coach he walked out of the door.  
  
" Tidus! Hey how ya doin?" A girl said who was very very cute." Um lets see I have to talk to you before you go to the game. Because its aboput the game."  
  
10 years later.  
  
" Wow and here it is the Jecht memorial Tornament." The anouncer cried.  
  
" TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS!" The crowd cheered continously. The energy in tyhe stadium was wonderful. And the happiness of the city grew.  
  
" Now Baby brother don't let all this accitment go to your head." A girl said to one of his fellow teammates. Tidus hadn't seen his sister since the game 10 years ago. She had left with his father to go on water training. Or what erver they went to do. He had no i dea what they were doing.  
  
" Hey Tidus..."  
  
AN: so how do you like this fan fic? well review and if you like it ill put up the next chappie.  
  
so please r/r 


	2. Lillys warning

AN:L How did you like the last chappie? Well I dunno this maybe my longest storie eva. This is also the only subject I know almost everything about! Sio if you have any ideas or anything please tell me. And they might just be put in thenext chappie. And if you don't think that is very special. I get at least 3 times as many reviews sent to my email as i do posted on the site. So if you have any ideas at all tell me. Even if you don't know very much abou ffx the you can still be helpful. You have no idea how many peopel dont know a thing about anything to do with it that have already helped.  
  
to the storie  
  
" Um... who are you?" Tidus said.  
  
" I'm Lilly Marie. I came here to tell you to start to not use you electronioc stuff." She said  
  
" Why? Nothing is going to happen to this city." Tidus said outraged.  
  
" Yes it is. In about 3 more years the city will start fighting with Bevelle. Then at the last minuet Bevelle will attack with all its strength. And it will destroy Zanarkand." She informed him  
  
" Well why do you got to tell me tell the army or navy please. Spare me." Tidus said his little boy additude." Besides I have a game to get to."  
  
" Well then ill leave and let you get to your game.I'll be seeing you in 10 years. If you are stupid you will ifgnore my warning. If you are smart you will do what I said (If any of you have played the game you know he would take the STUPID one)." Lilly said walkin to the door. She slid throught the door and dissapperd.  
  
" Well I uh... I don't wanna stop usin the things in my house that I bought. I just cant" Tidus said" I'm a city boy. How can i go from electronics to nuthin? Its impossible. Well at least for me it is."  
  
" Tidus games startin!!!!!!" His coach yelled  
  
" Comming. Be there in just a sec." Tidus yelled.  
  
The game was the first in the season. It was important that the won. They did but, Tidus was down in the dumps. He really thought he would be happy now scince his dad was gone. He had hoped that they could get over what all had happend. But it seems that his father was the one that tied everything together.   
  
" And the game begins. A pass to Tidus. Its a lond pass I don't think he can catch it. And oh he catches it. So hes really the best player around. Well maybe he'll make it to the memorial game this year. And Tidus goes for a goal and SCORES!" The announcer called.  
  
" And a great game that was! In the final seconds Tidus pulled ahead in the end of the game. He is definatly MVP this year."The 2nd anouncer called to them." He has shown the most capability this year to be MVP."  
  
After the game.  
  
" So Tidus how does it feel to be the youngest MVP scince 400 years ago?" A reporter asked him.  
  
" Pretty good. Acually very good." Tidus answerd." I don't have time for any more questions. I have to catch a boat to Besaid in about a half hour."  
  
" Why are you going to Besaid? A girlfriend. Maybe a wife at your age?" A reporter asked." Your to young to have a wife and your also to younge to have a girlfriend."  
  
" Well I don't think you need to know why I'm leaving for Besaid. All I'm gonna say is if you follow me to the isle of Besaid you wont have your job any more." Tidus informed them. Then he followed the rest of the team to the locker room.   
  
" Tidus you got flowers AGAIN!!!!!" His coach told him.  
  
AN: Hey howd you like that. I'm gonna work on chappie 3 this week when I have the time. It may take a while but I'll get it posted when itz done!!!! Luv yall   
  
buh bye   
  
mary 


	3. Thoughts of Proposals

AN: Hey hey howd you like the last chappie? Well if you liked it here is the answer to what was my question. Who are the flowers from you may ask. Well you'll find out in this chappie. Ok I think this is getting long enough!!!! Well maybe a couple more things. NOT. Thats that. Now on with the storie.  
  
  
  
" The flowers are from Lilly. The note says do your best little brother." Tidus told them.   
  
" You have a sister?" Anabella said.  
  
" Yea. I guess I have a realy sister now." Tidus said looking down at the note." Instead of just you. I accually have a sister." He was so happy you could tell he was about to sing.  
  
" Ok just dont start humming the hyme of the fayth or what ever it is. I really don't know what you mean by 'the fayth'." Anabella said to Tidus.  
  
" Its a song that my dad made up. He gave it a goffy name so that I might like it. He wanted me to sing it to mom and look like an idiot. So he was drunk one night and I asked him to sing me that song. Instead of me looking like a compleat idiot he looked like an idiot." Tidus said. He didn't see that someone was watching him from behind the door until they walked out and reviled them selves.  
  
" Tidus is it? You should be more thankful to your father. He was a great man and all he talked about was how much he loved you and couldn't tell you. He wanted me to show you something and scince you are not old enough I will be back in oh lets say 10 years." She said.   
  
lets speed this story up a little bit what do ya say? Oh and if you have played FFX then should i speed up the tidus yuna thing? cuz that takes to long for me.  
  
10 years later.  
  
" Well shes not coming back. I don't think she meant what she said. So I get to relax and play the memorial game with all my effort. Also I need to forget about her false story.She was here to con... WHAT!!!!" Tidus yelled looking at a letter he had just recived from the mailman that morning. " The games is today? Whats going on? I thought it was next weekend. But hey not like I can make it anyway." Tidus picked up a little T.V. looking thing with numbers 0-9 on the bottom. He started dialing the number 523-4252. It was the phone.  
  
" Hello." It was some guy.  
  
" Ya uh it's Tidus. I can't make it to the game." Tidus told his coach.  
  
" And may I ask why?"  
  
" Ya you can. Because I just found out about the game and my girlfriends little sister has..." Tidus said getting cut off.  
  
" Well if she is that important. Then I guess you gatta quit. This game is also at 8:30 tonite. You aren't there you get cut." His coach snapped." And how much younger is she."  
  
" 1 year and 1 month." Tidus said." I'll try and get there." He said hanging up.  
  
He then dialed his girl friends number." Hello, Its Katie,talk to me."  
  
" Hey Kate." Tidus said rather sadly.  
  
" Hey whats wrong?" Katie asked him.  
  
" I can't make it to Lillys recitle." Tidus said " I got a game and if I dotn go I get cut."  
  
" Ok well her recitle was canceled anyways I was just about to call you." Katie told him." Is there any chance we could maybe get tickets?"  
  
" Ya sure I still have those season passes for you two."   
  
" Cool then we'll be over there in a bout 3 hours to get them." Katie said." Cant wait to se you."  
  
" Same here." Tidus said.  
  
" So dude. It gonna be tonite?" Wyatt said.  
  
" Dude if we win then I'll propose ,but we got slim chances for a win. We're against the Doggels." Tidus repled with a sigh.  
  
" Dude we have already stomped them." Wyatt retorted." And bro go get ready."  
  
" Same goes for you. Oh hurry up cuz I still gatta git the ring." Tidus said.  
  
" Ok I'll be done in a sec loverboy."  
  
" Just hurry up." Tidus said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
" And here it is. The most anticipate game of the year." The announcer yelled.  
  
AN: Hey I know this storie hasn't been up dated in like forever but you know what can I do? I've been on and off groiunding for the past month.  
  
R/R   
  
Bye 


	4. Tidus' plans ripped apart

AN: Hey hey. Hope you liked the last chapter! It took forever to write. Any wayz. Hope ya like this one.  
  
" Made it. And 2 HOURS BEFORE GAME TIME!!! Oh man. I dont wanna be here this early." Tidus said.  
  
" Hey!" Katie yelled." So how bout our passes? I mean the gaurd followed me here. He's outside the door. I told him I had to talk to my brother. By the way where is he?"   
  
" Oh Wyatt is comming. He said he forgot something. Knowing him that could be anything!"  
  
" Yea but, oh well his fault." Katie joked.  
  
" Oh heres your alls passes. And enjoy the game." Tidus said.  
  
" Thank you. Can't wait to see who wins." Katie said as she laft.  
  
For the next hour the team members started strolling on in. Each one surprised that Tidus was there. The only one that Tidus wanted to see really was Wyatt. He was after all picking up the ring. Tidus thought it seemed more like him to be early then late. Wyatt was always forgetting something.  
  
" So dude was it this one?" Wyatt said pulling a small purple box out of his pocket.  
  
" Yea it is. Did ya look at it?" Tidis asked him.  
  
" Well ya of coarse. I'm only me. Also you know I cant fight temptation. It's not in me." Wyatt protested." You can't tell me you sent me there and thought I wouldn't look at it."  
  
" Accually I was hoping you would." He answerd." So you think she'll like it?"   
  
" Ya as long as you dont plan on giving it to her right after the game." Wyatt said.  
  
" Well then I wont. I'll give it to her at the after party." Tidus answerd.  
  
" Give what to who?" Katie asked.  
  
" Oh noone really!" Tidus said.  
  
Katie's expression went from happy to sad in under 10 seconds flat.   
  
" Really, you think I'm that crasy to cheat on you Kate." Tidus said." There's only been two girls for me in my life that I loved as much as I do you. You and..." Tidus began.  
  
" Save it. I know you like Tacell you can't say you dont." Katie was madder then she had been science kindergarten." On that note. I might love ya. But I dont have to like you right now." Katie stormed out   
  
" What was that about?" Wyatt asked. He had been right there and he didnt know what was going on.  
  
AN: Hope ya like the chappie imma gonna work on the next one right now. 


	5. The canceled game

AN: Hey did ya like the last chappie? Well I hope you did. Sorry itz been so long sence I updated. Anyway heres the chappie.  
  
" Dude what planet are you living on?" Tidus yelled.  
  
" Yo Tidus. Dude whats up with your girl? Shes out there talking to Shuyin and Lenne." One of the other players said.  
  
" Ah she thinks I'm cheating on her with Tacell. And I'm not." Tidus said  
  
" Well are you?" Wyatt asked.  
  
" No, I couldnt. And what kind of ring do you think you had to go get?" Tidus asked Wyatt." You think I'm gonna cheat."  
  
" I didn't know I'm not you. And plus Tacells really into you. I figured you'd go with her for anything you didn't want Katie to know about." Wyatt said.  
  
" I'm not going to cheat on a girl that I'm going to purpose to you idiot." Tidus said hittig Wyatt in the back of the head.  
  
" What did you do that for?" Wyatt asked rubbing the back of his head.  
  
" Go home boys. The game is cancelled." Their coach said as he walked into the room.  
  
" The Blitz game was cancled last night due to a system malfunction. The game was reschedualed for next week. In other news the singer Lenne was killed yesterday. They found her and a man Outside the city limits. The were shot. They were obviously killed in Bevelle. And thats all the news as of now. Good bye." The T.V. announcer said.  
  
" Great. Things are going just as planed." A man dressed in a blue floor length coat said.  
  
End chappie. 


End file.
